Blog użytkownika:BlackCórkaHermesa7/Wybieram się do kina
Obudziłam się witając swoją pięknie uślinioną poduszkę i misia - Cistka. Z poplątanymi włosami wyszłam ze swojego własnego pokoju, po drodze zabierając czarne rurki z wysokim stanem i czarną koszulkę z emotką czerwonego diabełka. Poczłapałam do łazienki, oprużniłam pęcherz i ogólnie się ogarnełam. Ubrałam wybrane ciuchy i założyłam na szyję swój wisiorek od ojca w kształcie dwóch skrzydełek, poprawiłam jeszcze swoje kłaki, złapałam miecz, który przyczepiłam do pochwy u pasa i zeszłam na dół. Właśnie, czy wspomniałam o tym, że domek Hermesa jest świerzo po remoncie i aktualnie ma trzy piętra? Chyba nie, więc teraz mówię. Parter - dla nie określonych herosów. To jeden duży pokój z siedmioma łóżkami, pięcioma szafami, oknem na pół ściany i milutkim dywanem. Pierwsze piętro - dla tych najmłodszych tak do 16, to jest jeden pokój przedzielony na dwie części, obie mieszczą po trzy łóżka, dwie dupne szafy i kilka mniejszych. Drugie piętro - to są trzy pokoje, w tym mój. Pozostałe dwa są podobne do mojego, czyli jedno łóżko, jedna szafa, jedna półka, dywan, biórko i okno. Tylko Hood'owie mają dwa łóżka i niestety mieszkają na tym piętrze. No i trzecie piętro - jest dodatkowe, ale nie będę się wam tu rospisywać, bo i tak już to zrobiłam. -Cooonor! Traviiiis! Odpowiedziała mi cisza, co było naprawdę dziwne. Podrapałam się po głowie, marsząc przy tym brwi, ale w końcu wzruszyłam ramionami i zeszłam na dół. -Rodriguez!- krzyknełam, waląc w jego drzwi do pokoju- Wstawaj leniu! -Morda!- po chwili zza drzwi wyszedł zaspany Chris, jeszcze w swojej piżamce w smerfy. -Wiesz, ja cię nie chcę martwić, ale Clarisse się załamie jak mielibyście TO zrobić, a ty jej wyskoczysz w piżamie w smerfy.- zaczełam się śmiać, a on spojrzał na mnie z uniesioną brwią. -Ej, ja nie wtrącam się w twoje życie seksualne, to ty nie wtrącaj się w moje. -Dobra, dobra- machnełam lekceważąco ręką- Wiesz gdzie jest Conor i Travis? -Pewnie bawią się w fryzjera, albo dręczą Courtney -wzruszył ramionami. -Dzięki, pomocny jesteś...-założyłam ręce na piersi. -Taa, wiem, a teraz zjeżdżaj- zamknął mi drzwi przed nosem, czego bardzo, ale to BARDZO nie lubię. Ech, idiota. Współczuje Clarisse, bardzo współczuje. Wyszłam z 11 i odetchnełam świerzym powietrzem. Zważywszy na to, że jest koło 9.00 to za chwilę powinna być koncha na śniadanie. Ruszyłam wolno w kierunku pawilonu jadalnego, nucąc pod nosem jedną ze swoich ukochanych piosenek - ''The luka state 30 minite. ''Polecam z całego serca. Rozejrzałam się. Większość herosów już stała na nogach, w ogródku dzieci Demeter pielęgnowały swoje ukochane roślinki, po polu truskawek przechadzały się bliźniaki od Dionizosa, na werandzie domku nr.6 siedziała Annabeth zagłębiona w lekturze, a w jej kierunku zmierzał uśmiechnięty Percy, pomachałam mu co odwzajemnił. Dalej pomiędzy drzewami skakały nimfy, obserwując goniącego Kalipso, Leo Valdeza. Z domku Aresa wyszła Clarisse z szyderczym uśmiechem, a zza jej ramienia wychylił się Mark, jej brat przyrodni. Ze stajni pegazów wyszła Piper na jednym z koni, a zaraz za nią Jason z bananem na twarzy. Zaśmiałam się na ich widok. Wszyscy byli tacy weseli i uśmiechnięci. Jeszcze nie tak dawno było całkowicie odwrotnie. Łzy, smutek, rozpacz...Nie. Pokręciłam głową i zatrzymałam wzrok na jednej pochmurnej postaci. Nico di Angelo stał niechlujnie oparty o kolumnę swojego domku, patrząc na wszystko obojętnym wzrokiem. Nie wiem dlaczego o tym myślę, ale zawsze go podziwiałam. Za wytrwałość i nieugiętość. W życiu stracił niemal wszystko, matkę, siostrę...a mimo tego nigdy się nie poddał. Nawet tedy, gdy Percy nie odwzajemnił jego uczucia. Tak, od zawsze wiedziałam, że syn Hadesa jest w nim zakochany, i że był gejem. Z kąd? Jestem jego przyjaciółką, zawsze mi o wszystkim mówił. Ufał mi i nadal mi ufa, a ja staram się ze wszystkich sił, by było tak zawsze. Westchnełam i z uśmiechem na ustach podeszłam do niego. -Cześć Nico!- przywitałam się, machając mu ręką przed oczami. Zerknął na mnie z ukosa, obracając między palcami swój sygnet z czaszką. -No hej... -Oj weź!- jęknełam, składając dłonie jak do pacierza. Swoją drogą, zapomniałam co to było- Nie bądź taki ponury...prose...-zrobiłam oczy kota ze Shreka. Nico spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale po chwili o bogowie! Uniósł kącik ust do góry. -Jesteś rozbrajająca- stwierdził i ruszył w kierunku jadalni. Ja potuptałam za nim podskakując przy tym jak sarna. -To chyba dobrze, nie? -Nie wiem. Razem weszliśmy do pawilonu, on poszedł do 13, ja do 11. Zamówiłam sałatkę owocową i herbatę z sokiem malinowym, kofam. Zabrałam się do pałaszowania swojego śniadanka, gdy ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy obok mnie zmaterializowała się Courtney. Jej długie, blond loki spływały gładko po tyle jej koszulki obozowej, miała ręce założone na piersi, a przez ramię przewieszony łuk o brązowej barwie. Uśmiechneła się miło jak to miała w zwyczaju i tupneła przyjaźnie swoim kopytem. -Jak nocka, Night?- zapytała. -No dobrze, a ty nie wiesz, że po nazwisku to po pysku?- poruszyłam zabawnie brwiami. -Aleś ty zabawna... -No wiem- centaurzyca przekręciła tylko oczami, nadal uśmiechnięta. Miała coś powiedzieć, ale jej mina zrzedła. -Och, dlaczego ten dzień musi zacząć się od najgorszego? Spojrzałam za siebie, gdzie Courtney miała wbity wzrok. Oczywiście (kto by się spodziewał) na stołówkę, wparowali moi bracia. Travis rzucił chytre spojrzenie w kierunku Katie od Demeter, która mu się podobała. Nie pytajcie z kąd ro wiem, poprostu. Connor natomiast skierował swoje niebieskie patrzałki na twarz mojej przyjaciółki. Cóż ona za nim nie przepada, on wręcz ją kocha. -Jak byś mnie potrzebowała, to jestem na plaży. Przytaknełam jej głową i dopiłam swoją herbatę. Dawson pogalopowała w kierunku wyjścia zanim Connor zdążył rzucić w jej kierunku kolejny głupi tekst na podryw. Ławka koło mnie się ugieła i po moich obu stronach usiedli bliźniacy Hood. -Mam do was sprawę... Popatrzyli po sobie zainteresowani. -O co chodzi?- zapytali w tym samym momęcie. Wywróciłam oczami i uśmiechnełam się wrednie jak to mam w zwyczaju. -Zważywszy na to, że przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy czuje sięolewana, chciałabym się wybrać z Courtney do kina, ale potrzebuje na to hajsu, ltórego nie posiadam.- wytłumaczyłam. Bracia podrapali się po brodzie z minami filozofów, co w ich wykonaniu wyglądało komicznie. -No nie wiem... -To ryzykowne - mówili jeden przez drugiego. -Wymaga wprawy... -Pomysłowości... -I wysiłku... -I oczywiście nic nie jest za darmo - dokończyli z szerokimi uśmiechami. Zrobiłam facepalma. -No dobra, będe za was sprzątać przez dwa...trzy tygodnie - zaproponowałam wyciągając ręce w ich stronę. Chyba nie byli zbyt przekonani. -No już...-dodałam zrezygnowana - To rok. Wyszczerzyli zęby i uścisneli moje dłonie. -Zgoda! -krzykneli - Na dzisiaj? -Tak. -Dla ciebie i Courtney, czy kogoś jeszcze? Zamyśliłam się. A jakby tak...? -Dla mnie, Courtney i jeszcze jednej osoby. -Okey, to czekaj na nas o 13.00 za 11. -Dobra, dzięki chłopaki! Przytuliłam każdego z nich i wybiegłam z pawilonu jadalnego jakby się paliło. Swoje kroki skierowałam w kierunku areny do szermierki ,gdzie miałam nadzieję spotkać pana Di Angelo. Nie myliłam się siedział w cieniu podpierając kolumnę. Zauważyłam, że nie tylko ja mam do niego sprawę, co pana Elis. Głupia nimfa leśna, która na zabuj zakochała się w synie Hadesa. Nie, że jestem zazdrosna. No może troszkę...ale ej! -Ej, Nico!- krzyknełam w jego stronę. Spojrzał na mnie z pod przymrużonych powiek -Od tyłu zachodzi cię wróżka leśna! Chłopak wiedział o co mi chodzi. Przeniósł się cieniem szybko na drugi koniec areny, a biedna Elis, nie no żart z tym 'biedna', złapał powietrze. Jej zielonkawa skóra pokryła się czerwienią, zacisneła pięści i spojrzała na mnie z mordem. Pomachałam jej, szczerząc zęby i podeszłam do czarnowłosego. -Cześć Upiorku- wspominałam, że go tak przezywam? Według mnie to urocze. -Cześć Upierdliwcze...-no tak, musiał rzucić te swoje trzy grosze. -Mam propozycje nie do odrzucenia! -Aha... Zaczął iść przed siebie, a ja pobiegłam za nim skacząc jak głupia i energicznie gestykulując rękoma. -Idę dziś z Courtney do kina, wybierzesz się z nami? Chłopak się zatrzymał i spojrzał na mnie przenikliwie. Na pewno wielu by teraz narobiło w portki, ale nie ja. One - nigdy nie odwracam wzroku. Two - znam to spojrzenie. -Nie- odparł. No tak, czego ja sięspodziewałam?! -Oj no, Nico!- zajęczałam jak małe dziecko- Wyrwiesz się z tąd na reszcie i spędzisz trochę czasu z najlepszą, najzabawniejszą, najinteligętniejszą, najseksowniejszą, najbardziej lubianą córką Hermesa na świecie! Podniósł rozbwiony jedną brew. -Może pierwsze mi ją przedstaw? -Stoji przed tobą. -Jakoś nie widzę. -Idiota, ślepy idiota, to ja!- wskazałam kciukiem na siebie. On jedynie się zaśmiał.- Nooo? -Ale wiesz, że cię nienawidzę? - spytał. Zapiszczałam i rzuciłam s1mu na szyję, przez co zatoczył się w krok i spiął mięśnie. -Ty mnie kochasz- uśmiechneła się niewinnie. Puściłam go. -Taa, jasne - zarumienił się - Chyba w twoich snach. -W mlich snach kocha zwiăzek tworzę z nutellą i żelkami, więc nie masz szans. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach